72 Hours
by Hiddendemon666
Summary: Zexion/Itachi maybe Vexen/Zexion later? My friend Suki and I wrote this, read if you like Rape, Yaoi and pain. Woot!


72 Hours

Zexion glared at the man in front of him while the crowd cheered.

"Itachi, you may start the character bashing!" Yelled the ref from the side. Zexion rolled his eyes. How had Axel talking him into this? Oh yeah, blackmail.

"This is stupid, I'm going back home. Shorty over there can bash himself." Itachi turned to walk out of the arena set up at the con.

The crowd let out a unanimous 'OHH!" Itachi remained stoic, looking blandly at the shorter blue haired man.

Zexion growled, pulling himself up to his full height, which wasn't very impressive. That his was below the belt.

"Yeah, because you got your baby brother waiting for you in bed right?" He smirked and crossed his arms. The crowd smiled and a lot of them laughed.

Itachi stopped dead. He turned around, sharingon eyes bleeding red.

"Do you know what I can do to you, you stupid virgin dork? All you ever do is read your emo books."

Zexion growled again. Why did everyone think that? With a swirl of his hand, he summoned his Lexicon, for all the good it would do him.

"Oh please like you can see where I am anyway. Everyone knows you go blind later in the series. At least I get my kicks outside of the family." The crowd cheered louder and Zexion smirked. He was winning.

The sharingon swirled and Zexion suddenly found himself surrounded by like, a million Demyx's all happily saying, "Zexy!" Itachi's laugh could be heard in the distance as well as laughter from the audience, apparently Zexion was doing something funny in reality.

Zexion growled. He too was a master of illusion. His eyes clouded and the world swirled back to normal. He came back and found himself staring at the ceiling. He got up slowly, and sexily flipped his hair back as he stood up, earning a cheer from the crowd.

"Is that all you got?" They referee angrily stood up and pointed at them both.

"This is not a physical fight! Mental bashing only!" He waved for the bashing to continue.

Itachi groaned. "But mine was mental bashing! That's what makes it painful. But if you insist…Zexion you have no male genitals worth mentioning. You're to short for that." Zexion smirked, Itachi was grasping at straws.

"You're one to talk; you don't even wear pants under that girly cloak do you?" He was going to kill Axel for signing him up for this.

"I do wear pants. I really could really say the same thing about you. Here, lets both take our cloaks off at the same time. Or are you too scared?" He'd never say it out loud, but he wished Sasuke was here so he could be screwing him. But Zexion would do for now.

Zexion growled for the umpteenth time that day.

"Can't get enough of Sasuke so now you want me clothes off? Good god." The crowd was going nuts. The referee steeped in angrily. (He was secretly gay.)  
"If Zexion doesn't take of his cloak, he loses!" Zexion snorted. He didn't care.

"Fine!" The ref advanced slowly towards Zexion, with a taser out. Zexion's eyes went horribly wide and he quickly ducked out of his cloak. His black leather pants, knee high boots and black mussel tee fit him rather well. He was mentally killing Axel over and over.

"There, happy?" He snarled.

"Hell yes!" The crowd roared and Zexion felt a little exposed. Go figure.

Itachi took off his own cloak with a flourish, playing the crowd. His fish net shirt and his own pair of leather pants were fairly tight. Itachi looked at Zexion's legs and smirked.

"You have no ass, no balls, and the legs of a girl……" His smirk widened, baiting the other man.

Zexion snickered.

"Compared to who, you're precious Sasuke Kun?" He snorted and ran his fingers through his hair and got an idea. He stalked slowly over to Itachi, his hips swaying, and his body moving seductively.

"You wanna see just how wrong you are?" The fan girls went nuts, and Zexion was praying, 'say no, say no,' It was only a bluff from him, but whatever. Itachi wouldn't last right?

Itachi's eyes closed as he laughed sarcastically. He grabbed Zexion and forced him close so their lips were almost touching.

"Prove me wrong? You'll do no such thing." His tongue slid out to Zexion's chin. He couldn't wait for Zexion to freak out beyond all reason.

Zexion's body froze as the body screamed at him to move.

"Fine." He hissed. His hand slowly slid behind Itachi's neck and pulled his ponytail hard, exposing his neck. He would not kiss Itachi directly. His lips softly brushed and then bit down, sucking on the wound. Pain is better than love, maybe Itachi would quit.

Itachi laughed again.

"Come on be brave. Make a move worth countering!" His arm tightened around Zexion's waist, while the other pulled one of his legs slightly sideways. He would so win at this. Zexion's hands shook a little, but he slowly forced his hands to slide slowly over Itachi's well made body. They slid down his perfectly sculpted chest. His mouth twitched, and he remembered Axel forcing him into this. He growled and forced his lips roughly onto Itachi's, determined to make the man quit. His hands slid under Itachi's shirt to lift it up, and out of his pants. Zexion remembered thinking, I hope to god he doesn't' kiss back……

Itachi leaned into the kiss, saying when he got a chance,

"That's…..what I was talking a-bout," He panted out from Zexion's almost bruising kiss. 'God he would be great it bed…….' He could feel Zexion's hesitation and figured it wouldn't take much effort to get him to back down. He forced his tongue into Zexion's mouth, and laughed as the other man flinched. Zexion almost pulled back. 'Ew, its so gross and wet…….yuck.' he was tempted to bite into Itachi's protruding tongue.

How the hell did Itachi get his tongue to move like that anyway? His eyes inched open, icy blue eyes meeting fiery red ones. Zexion kept his tongue in his mouth, thank you very much. His hands forcefully slide carefully over Itachi's leather clad crotch.

Itachi gasped from the feeling of Zexion's small careful hands exploring the front of his pants. He ignored Zexion's attempt to get him to back off and continued to caress Zexion's tongue with his own. His own hands began to venture into Zexy's pants, and down the front of his boxers. He heard the smaller man give a shudder that could be taken for a scream, if Itachi had let him come up for air. He pressed his other hand to the back of Zexion's neck, preventing escape.

Zexion freaked as Itachi's hand found his member, and Itachi gave it a stroke. He felt his knees start to give, but Itachi's hand, in his crotch, held him up. He couldn't breathe as Itachi's tongue probed around his mouth, and his hands rose up to shove Itachi off. Itachi wasn't having any of it, and merely put more pressure on Zexion's front. Zexion had had enough, and bit down on Itachi's tongue and simultaneously raised his knee into Itachi's crotch.

Itachi gave a cry as the younger man danced away as Itachi's grip faltered. He soon recovered and grabbed Zexion's wrist, the crowd suddenly quiet.

"What, giving up already? You can do better." He pulled Zexion close, the blue haired boy's breath coming short and fast, a furious blush staining that perfect face.

"Yes I am. Stop it." Zexion's gaze dropped part from embarrassment, partly in shame because Itachi was too much for him. Itachi leaned in close to the boy, his mouth by the schemer's ear.

"Let me here you say what you are." Zexion's head snapped up angrily, blush quickly fading.

"What?" It came out as a hiss. The schemer tried to pull back again, but Itachi pulled both of the boy's frail wrists into his one larger hand.

"Let me hear you say that you're my bitch." Zexion's head jerked back from Itachi's soft velvet words in his ear that made his lower member give a little twitch of excitement.

"Fuck you." He growled and moved his foot up to kick Itachi again, but Itachi caught it with his other hand, leaving Zexion in a very odd position.

"If you insist……" Itachi rushed forward, throwing Zexion's weight against him and he didn't have time for the look of horror to completely wash over his face. He felt the breath driven out of his body as the heavier man say on his chest, arms pinned above his head.

"If you won't say it, I'll just have to prove it to you." He smirked and Zexion tried again in vain to escape the bastard on top of him. The crowd was silent, but Zexion was scared. Not that he would let the other man know.

"Please, not here, in front of all those peop-" Was all he could manage before Itachi bent forward for another kiss, cutting off the rest of his protest. Zexion tired to move his head back, but Itachi forced the kiss deep, keeping Zexion's head into the ground.

His eyes closed and he just stopped moving. Itachi sat up quickly, looking down at the immobile boy.

"Are you giving in?" Zexion's furious glare told him that he wasn't, but if he wouldn't enjoy it, neither would Itachi, because he wouldn't fight. He'd just sit there like some sort of emo blow up doll. Itachi glared back, an evil smirk crossing his face as the sharingon bleed into its deadliest form.

"I've got 72 hours to make you scream. I suggest you get started." Zexion's pale eyes widened again and his face drained of color. Itachi sat up, his legs spreading Zexion's at an angel. The boy didn't want this. Not his first time, not like this. His pale eyes lost the pride he had had a few minutes ago and his icy eyes looked down. He didn't have much chance of escape from this place.

"I'm your bitch." He mumbled, anything to get out of this. It was a bad shot, but it was his only hope at this point. Itachi bent down to whisper in his ear again, "Damn right you are."

Four days later, and Xemnas was worried. Zexion hadn't been out of his room, for four days. He had screamed and barred his door shut when anyone tried to come in, and had refused an examination from Vexen as well. Axel swore he had heard the Schemer crying at night.

Zexion once again sobbed into his bed sheets. He couldn't get out of bed. Quite frankly, he couldn't remember how he got back into his bed. His lower body couldn't move without waves of pain traveling through his body. Even laying down hurt. Everything fucking hurt. He lay there, looking at the ceiling and only seeing that bastards smirking face as the red world disappeared, and he blacked out in the arena. To the crowd, it was only a second. But Itachi had pounded into him, true to his word, for 72 hours straight. Zexion's ass felt like it had been torn in half, stabbed, and had a red hot iron shoved into it. His bed sheets were soaked in blood, but he wouldn't let anyone come in and see him like this. Even if it meant he would die. He was thirsty, hungry and sore as all hell.

"Number six! This has gone on long enough! Come out or you will be out of this organization!" Zexion honestly wondered how Xemnas had put up with him for this long. He groaned from the bed and tried to wipe the rest of the tears out of his eyes.

"I can't." He rasped, his voice hoarse from the tears, pain, and lack of water.

"Vexen? Get in there." Zexion heard the door creak and bust open as Vexen froze the particles in the door, and Xemnas busted it down. Zexion groaned as he saw all 13 curious faces huddled around his door. He pointed and finger and winced.

"Only Xemnas and Vexen." He croaked and Xemnas motioned them off. They looked unhappy, but they went. Xemnas walked over to the bed, and grimaced.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zexion groaned, not wanting to answer.

"Water………" Within a couple minutes, Zexion had drunk about a gallon of the liquid, and knew he would regret it later.

"What happened?" Xemnas repeated, and Vexen hovered around the bed, waiting to be able to look Zexion over.

"Mission went wrong…..horribly wrong." Zexion shuddered. Xemnas's eyes glowed their weird orange color.

"What exactly went wrong?" Zexion flinched and started shaking.

"72 hours, Xemnas. 72 fucking hours." He choked back tears and hung his head, but couldn't turn over, or away from his superior's prying eyes. Xemnas's eye widened in curiosity, and Vexen slowly pealed the sheet back, earning a gasp of pain from the second youngest member.

"Jesus Christ." Vexen softly whispered and Xemnas took a step back. Vexen's hand slowly and gently as he could, prodded around Zexion's bruised thighs and the boy winced and shook.

"Who could have…..?" Zexion flinched again and held back another sob.

"That bastard Itachi." He finally spat out and Vexen motioned for Xemnas to come closer and they conversed for a while, Zexion feeling ashamed, broken, and horribly used. Xemnas teleported out, and Vexen came back later with a try of food and a medical bag.

"Zexion……….if you had told me right away……" He left off and Zexion couldn't even raise his head. Vexen sat down on the bed.  
"I know it's hard…….and my experience can't come close…..but Marluxia……" Vexen left off and shrugged, but Zexion nodded. Everyone knew about Vexen and Marluxia. Vexen sighed and rummaged around in his bag.

"I'll do what I can, but, you might be scared forever, mentally I mean……" Vexen left off and Zexion tiredly lifted his arm for the injection that would let him sleep for once in four days, and take this damned pain away.

For the next two weeks, Zexion hardly left his room, and when he did, he went only to the library, or Vexen's lab. The scientist was really the only one Zexion could relate too, and they had lengthy conversations down in the lab, both softly supporting one another. Zexion found it odd really. He had only thought of the older man as a nuisance, but, well, things had changed.

Despite Vexen's best efforts, Zexion had a limp that was very slowly healing. One day, on his way once again down to the lab, he heard a voice from behind him.

"You know, there's only one way to get a limp like that." Zexion's fists shook as he turned around to face the fire wielder that he blamed for this mess in the first place.

"Yeah, and how's that?" Axel smirked and got up from leaning on the wall and came over to Zexion. He crossed his arms over his chest and leered at Zexion, green eyes cocky. Zexion hatefully noticed how close the red in Axel's hair was to the horrible world he had been forced into.

"By having your brains fucked out." The little color that was in Zexion's face drained rapidly. He swallowed quickly and kept moving. Axel darted quickly in front of the younger man, his face inches from the other.

"So who was it?" Zexion started shaking, and without warning his fist slammed into that of Axel. Axel took a step back, rubbing his bruising jaw. Zexion summoned his lexicon with a wave of a hand, and kept it up defensively. He didn't need a fight with Axel right now, but he was superior to the brat.

"Never speak of this again eight." His voice shook and he stormed off, with his limp slowing him down, making his gait odd, and leaving Axel with a smirk on his bruising face.

"Oh I will find out Zexy…"


End file.
